Mandy's Command
by livingdead2010
Summary: What if Mandy had broken the curse for her with a command? one chapter!
1. Mandy's Command

Mandy's Command

Disclaimer: As much as I wish upon a star my name never appears as the author of Ella Enchanted it always says "Gail Carson Levine."

Here it is!!!

Ella's POV

When I was born a fairy, Lucinda, gave me a "gift" or as I call it a curse. It was the "gift" of obedience. I had to do ANYTHING anyone ordered me to do. My mother died when I was a young girl. I wished that she would have lived, to help me with the curse. At least I still had Mandy, our cook and one of my closest companions. The other was my best friend, Char, or Prince Charmont.

When my mother died my father remarried. The bride was an evil woman by the name of Dame Olga. My father married her only because of her money. She despised me, and worked me like a servant. My father didn't know though because he was always away trading goods, which is his business. Those periods of time were always the worst because while he was home I didn't have to work.

When Father wasn't home I helped Mandy in the kitchen. While we worked I told Mandy fairy tales I had made up in my head and one's that I knew, adding my own touch. When I could I would sneak out and visit Char. We would talk about life although I never told him about my servitude or my curse. He wouldn't understand. He was like my brother, but he was still my best friend.

When I was a bit older, about 18, Char asked me to marry him. Actually he ORDERED me to marry him. If I did he would most certainly die or I would bring Kyrria's downfall because of my curse. I stuttered a few minutes until Mandy came out shouting, "I have found your cure, Ella! I have found it!"

I was so surprised and happy! She ran to me and said, "I order you to brake the curse!"

I stood there a minute looking at her apprehensively waiting for her to say the cure until I felt the usual feeling of dizziness and nausea I get whenever I resist a command. I walked over to Char and said mindlessly, "I won't marry you!" I realized what I had said and began to cry. I wanted to marry him, I loved him.

"I see..." he said mournfully, "is there anyway I can change your mind?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know."

"Ella! Marry him!" Hattie screeched.

I turned to her and said simply, "I don't have to anymore." Then realization dawned and I spun around and jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Char just looked completely surprised, but patted me on the back anyways. "I thought you couldn't marry me?" he asked.

"I can now."

He gave me a confused look, but replied, "Ok."

"I'll explain later."

"Um... Ok."

And then you know how it ends. They live happily ever after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it!!! This is only a one chapter Fan Fiction. Please read and review!!!


	2. Reviews!

Mandy's Command Reviews!!!

Hello Everybody!!!

Since this story is complete I'm writing thank you to all my faithful minions, or I guess normal people would call you reviewers. Here they are:

Lonely mouse- Thanks!!! I was wondering why no one just ordered her to break the curse, so I wrote it that way.

DancingDawn- Thanks!!! I'm glad you liked it and I suggest trying to do homework or concentrating on something, that always takes it out of me if I actually end up concentrating, or playing basket ball with someone who's better than yourself.

Tayk- thanks for the review!!!

EllaFreak- Thanks!!! I was really happy to receive your review, especially after the first one, I was about ready to take it off. Just thanks!!!

Um?- I was kind of going for her to break the curse sooner, but it just didn't work out. Thanks for reviewing any ways.

Angel15116- That's pretty much why I wrote it. Thank you for reading!!!

Hilarity-Ensues- Thanks for reading my story. I wasn't really sure how to make it any longer, and to tell the truth I really didn't want to.

Rowenhood- I'm not planning on continuing this story in a squal because next they get married, have kids, and live happily ever after, or do they? I'm glad you liked it!!!

A- It's ok that you didn't like it. I'm glad that you read it anyways though.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! If anyone else wants to appear on this list, just press that review button!!! Even if you didn't like it, it gives me a real reason to check my e-mail. Thanks!!!


End file.
